Ravens sadness and Starfires problem
by I'm hooked on anime crack
Summary: Somebody ticks of raven then what does raven to .She starts starfires problem.(COMPLETED)
1. Default Chapter

**Ravens sadness and starfires problem**

****

- _It was just a normal day at titans tower. Starfire was making pudding of sadness. Beast Boy and cyborg where yelling and playing video games. Robin  was listening to music very loudly .Raven was getting very upset.-_

**Raven: **can you guys please be a little more quieter . (nobody answered) _- Raven got very upset. Her emotions went haywire everything blow up there was pudding of sadness everywhere.-_

**Everybody except raven:** Whats  the matter with you .

**Cyborg:I** was winning know we all can just sit here and do nothing happy raven . _–Raven got up and ran to her room thunk-_

**Cyborg**_: _was it something I said.

**Robin: **go apologize.

**Cyborg:** fine I'll be back soon if I ever come back she'll probably kill me.

**Raven:** why did  they all have to get mad at me , it's not my fault my emotions went haywire_.- sound of stuff crashing from outside her door-_

**Cyborg:**knock ,knock, I'm sorry raven I was just made are you  ok , do you wanna talk.

**Raven :** no just go away. I don't feel like talking.

**Cyborg:** you sure.

**Raven_:_**_-in big booming voice-_ no now leave me in peace_.-the sound of cyborg running like a coward-_

**Cyborg: **guys there's something wrong with raven . She yelled at me with a very big strong voice like Trigon had.

**Robin:** what her voice was like trigons we have to help her something could be really wrong.

**Beast boy:** I wouldn't try it she seems really mad . We should let her calm down for an hour or days.

**Robin:** well let her calm down but not for days scaredy cat.

**Beast boy:** I'm not no scaredy cat , you big doufuss head.

**Robin:** why I cuda.

**Starfire:** guys ravens upset we should not bother her, now you two calm down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Is trigon taking over ravens body , who nows you'll just have to read my next chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Starfire: "Can we go check on her now."

Robin: "No now stop asking she is still mad" said that through gritted teeth and loud voice

Starfire scared out of her mind

Starfire:"Ok I wont ask anymore, you were scary."

Beast boy:" Raven do you want to come out and eat some dinner"?

Raven: "NO".

Beast boy: "Do you want me to bring you some food"?

Raven:" Yes, I want tofu and eggs with herbal tea."

Beast boy: "Sure I will be right back."

The sound of Beast boy cooking sizzle, sizzle, sizzle

Robin: "So is Raven coming out".

Beast boy: "She asked me to make her something and give it to her."

Starfire: "I wish to go see raven?"

Robin: "NO".

Starfire: yelling at the top of her lungs

Robin:" Sure go ahead".

Starfire:" Go ahead, you want my head?"

Robin: No that means you can go somewhere."

Starfire:" Where am I suppose to go".

Robin: with steam coming from ears "To see Raven:

Starfire" Ow, yeah."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Beast boy: Wow, what was wrong with star?"

Cyborg:" She was just playing around".

Beast boy:" But that was werid it's like her brain went dead."

Starfire:" knock knock Raven are you ok. I'm sorry if it's my fault".

Raven:" It's not your fault".

Starfire: "Can I come in"

Raven:"Sure".

Starfire:" Raven I am so glaaaaadddd. What happened here".

Raven:" Ow, I am depressed why you ask cause I cant tell you".

Starfire:" Why not".

Raven:" Trigon's voice Cause I cant".

Starfire: Crying your scary ,to door forgot door was closed ran right into it

Raven:" Starfire are you ok?'

Starfire: "Who are you?"

Raven: Great know she has ammensia".

Starfire: "Who are you".

Raven: "Come with me"

Raven: "Guy's there is a problem"

Starfire looking around dumb founded

Beast boy: Raven you came out cool. What is wrong?

Raven: I scared Starfire and she ran into my door, and got amneasia.

Robin: Ow great, we have depressed Raven, and stupid Starfire. What else could go wrong?

Raven: Don't say that.

The power went out

Cyborg: It got worse.

Starfire: Aggggggghhhhhh I'm blind its totally dark agggghhhh.

Beast boy: Starfire calm down the power went out.

Starfire: Who are you?

The power came back on

Beast boy; I'm Beast boy I can turn into animals.

Turns into a cat

Starfire: Aggghhhh get that demon away from me.

Beast boy: I'm not a demon.

Robin: You should get away from her you could tromatize her for life.

Starfire: quivering behind Raven Agggghhhhh get away he's going to attack me.

Beast boy: No I'm not.

Robin: Beast boy just stay away till she gets here memory back.

Dinner time

Starfire picked up her plate

Starfire: What this?

Robin: It's a plate.

Starfire: What's this pointing to a cup

Robin: It's a cup.

An hour later still asking questions

Starfire: What's this?

Pointing to her hair

Robin: Your hair.

Starfire: Hair I don't like that I'll call it kitty.

Raven: That's it picks up plate and breaks it over Starfire's head

Cyborg: Raven what's wrong with you.

Raven: I got sick and tired of hearing her ask so many questions, so I hit her over the head trying to get her memory back.

Starfire: Jumps up Ow Raven are you happy yet?

Raven: Yes, know that you finally shut up.

Cyborg: It worked.

Starfire: What worked?

Cyborg: You lost your memory, and Raven got it back by hitting you over the head.

Starfire: Really Everyone shaking head yes thank you Raven. I will clean up this mess, Raven are you still sad.

Raven: No not really since I hit you I feel much better. Maybe everytime I'm sad I can hit you.

Starfire: NOOOOO!

Raven: Why not?

Laughing about it forever

THE END


End file.
